T comme courage
by Subliime
Summary: (Concours Marine) Un jour, je serai une femme capable de marcher sans craindre les foudres de quiconque, un jour, je serai si forte que l'on baissera les yeux en me voyant arriver. Un jour, je serai la plus grande marine que le monde ai connu.


_Voici l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours **Marine à tout prix ! **de minimilie, aidée de Larmes-Noires, MlleLauChan et...euh moi. _

_Ce texte a été corrigé par minimilie. Merci beaucoup ! _

* * *

**T comme courage**

Quand je regarde la mer, je vois une multitude de possibilité. Les fils de mon destin s'y entremêlent pour former des vagues ondulantes d'une couleur changeante, tantôt anthracite, tantôt cobalt. Des lumières scintillantes viennent parfois s'y refléter lors des longues nuits d'étés. Je vois ces fils se détachaient pour se rattachaient par la suite, ce tissus se mouvoir comme s'il était habité d'une conscience propre. Les vagues ondulent pour former des visages, ridés ou juvéniles. Parfois, il me semble même voir des éclats rouges dans les profondeurs sombres de ces eaux.

Cet ensemble de possibilité venait alors de me caresser les chevilles comme pour m'inciter à plonger entièrement dans cet avenir incertain qu'il représentait. Je me courbais, y trempant ma main. Le liquide était glacé et engourdissait mes extrémités. Je poursuivais mon examen, remarquant ça et là certaines formes étranges.

Je peux rester des heures ainsi à regarder l'océan. Il me suffit de sentir l'embrun contre la peau dénudée de mes bras, respirer l'odeur salée et humide des flots. Écouter le bruit des vagues, ensembles de murmures qui se mélangent les uns aux autres, formant une douce mélodie incompréhensible. Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien à comprendre finalement. J'avais eu beau chercher, observer l'océan des heures durant, aucune réponse ne m'était jamais apparue. Me la représenter comme une image même de mon avenir avait alors été simple. D'une triste simplicité. Le flou total, voilà ce qu'elle représentait.

Lors mes mauvais jours, je l'avais traité de menteuse, de manipulatrice, d'insensible. Elle ne m'avait jamais répondu autrement que par un murmure doux et continu.

La mer entraînait tout sur son passage, pareillement au temps. Et j'avais décidé de passer mon temps à braver ces flots.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à ce que je voulais faire. A l'époque, aider mes deux sœurs aînées dans leur petite boutique me convenait. Je n'en ressentais aucune satisfaction mais cela occupait mes mains si avides de labeur. Cependant, le temps passait, inexorable. Avec lui apparaissait un besoin tout nouveau de faire ses preuves. Mes mains ne se contentait plus d'échanger la monnaie en caisse, elle voulait tenir des armes, représentaient la justice.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autre jours, je me suis levée en ignorant les remarques de ma mère à propos de mon manque de sociabilité et du fait que je finirai vieille fille, abandonnée de tous à l'instar de tante Mathilde et que je ferai mieux de me comporter comme Marguerite qui elle plaisait tant aux hommes. Aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours, j'étais allée aider cette même Marguerite à sa laverie tandis que mon autre sœur Mina allait et venait dans les machines, tournoyant comme la parfaite fée du logis qu'elle ferait dans quelques mois après son mariage avec un imbécile dont le nom ne parvenait décidemment pas à s'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Aujourd'hui, contrairement à tous les jours, j'irai à l'encontre des ordres de ma mère.

Je la voyais déjà arborer un visage surpris et choqué, puis lancer une phrase insipide du style :

- Celle-là ! Bonne à rien à part abandonner sa famille !

Je t'abandonnerai mille fois s'il le faut maman. Tu aurais dû le voir venir d'ailleurs. Dès ma naissance. Nous qui portons tous des M comme première lettre de notre prénom, que l'on soit de sexe masculin ou féminin, tu avais choisi d'appeler ta dernière fille Tsuru. Un T, un vulgaire T ! Qu'étais-je censée répondre aux enfants qui s'enquéraient de ce changement avec un brin de mesquinerie ? Que c'était une simple erreur de registre, qu'en réalité je m'appelait Msuru ? Muru ? Mourru ? Mort ?

Je déteste mon nom. Loin de toi cependant, ma chère mère, je te fais la promesse d'apprendre à l'aimer.

J'aurai adoré rester pour le mariage de Mina. Marguerite aurait remonté l'allée avec sa grâce naturelle tandis que je marcherai derrière elle avec plus de retenu, regrettant déjà de m'être levé ce matin là. J'aurai ensuite écouter les diatribes de tante Mathilde concernant la robe, les fleurs, les serviettes, les rubans, tout en général. J'aurai fini par cesser de hocher la tête car celle-ci deviendrait lourde et j'aurai pensé au lendemain. L'ennui dans sa définition la plus exacte.

Mes mains s'agitèrent dans l'eau tandis que je fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment d'excitation de prendre possession de moi. Dans ces eaux sombres, je voyais le fil de mon destin se préciser. Je savais quel voie suivre désormais, j'avais la volonté de la parcourir et ce jusqu'au bout, peu importe où cela me mènerait.

Une marine. Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant, j'avais fait des recherches. Parmi les marines, zéro virgule un sur cent était de sexe féminin. J'allais être ce zéro virgule un. J'allais m'épanouir dans un univers de combat, d'armes, d'insultes et de rivalités. Fini les laveries, robes de mariés et prétendants écervelés. Si j'avais été semblable à toute ces cruches volages qui fuyait le village en quête du grand amour, j'aurai crié « A moi la liberté ! ». Mais ce n'était pas exact.

- A moi la vie, murmurais-je en détournant les yeux de l'océan.

Et dans cette douce euphorie qui me gagnait, je percevais déjà les prémices d'une vie nouvelle.

Cet espoir me mena au pas de ma porte, la franchissant pour la première fois sans craindre les réprimandes de ma douce mère.

- Encore en retard. Je te rappelle que je t'avais demandé de l'aide pour porter les tapis du mariage.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la montagne de tapis dans le vestibule.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide on dirait, constatais-je en me détournant pour monter dans ma chambre.

Je n'entendis pas la réplique de ma mère, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle devait avoir recourt à un langage des plus fleuries.

Mon sac était déjà prêt. Je n'avais pas grand chose à prendre. Une vieille boussole de mon oncle Oscar, une dague de famille venant de tante Mathilde, certainement le seul objet réellement utile qu'elle ait possédé. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas remarqué sa disparition dans le buffet de son salon.

Je me délectais pour la dernière fois du calme que m'inspirait ma chambre. Mon couvre lit bleu lavande dont le bord droit n'était jamais symétriques au gauche, la peluche en forme de lapin qui prenait la poussière au sommet de mon armoire en chêne. Le tiroir à moitié ouvert qui laissait voir des vêtements parfaitement rangé, pliés.

Ces aspects de ma vie pouvaient paraître extrêmement ennuyant. Soit, je n'avais jamais été une fille particulièrement drôle. Ma seule extravagance était de dire tout haut ce que les gens pensaient tout bas, ce qui m'avait valu nombreux regard noir et coup fourré. Je n'étais pas réellement associable. En grandissant, j'avais compris que la compagnie de mon esprit était bien plus gratifiante que celle des autres. Alors oui, peut-être étais-je associable en disant que j'étais bien plus en accord avec mes pensées qu'avec les gens.

Peut-être étais-je également la pire égoïste qui soit en ne désirant pas changer. Mais changer pour quoi ? Devenir une copie conforme de ce que la société jugeait convenable ? J'ai vite abandonné. L'idée même de me museler m'insupporte.

En regardant mes cahiers de dessins tous noircis de croquis de lune se reflétant sur l'eau, je me rappelle mon adolescence pas si lointaine. Comme tout à chacun, j'ai eu le droit à ma crise d'adolescence. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre le sentiment de honte qui habite les gestes des adultes quand ils en parlent. L'adolescence… Certain la décrive à l'aide d'un cliché, celui de découvrir que les monstres ne sont pas en dessous de notre lit mais autour de nous. Personnellement, les monstres, je les vois en moi.

Adolescente, j'ai été d'une douce méchanceté, âpre gentillesse et mesquine bonté. Ma cruauté était de dire les faits tels qu'ils m'apparaissaient et j'étais bien trop butée pour accepter d'autre jugement. Car quand les autres jugements viennent d'adolescent obnubilés par leur dernier bouton d'acné, il est difficile de les accepter. Alors oui, mon sourire a été ma meilleure arme, ma vie s'est transformée en véritable scène de théâtre au sein de laquelle j'étais le personnage principal. Je détestais pour mieux rire, je souriais pour mieux tromper.

Je me demande si je suis adulte désormais. Dix-sept ans. C'est encore bien trop jeune n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand je regarde autour de moi en réalisant que tout m'insupporte, je me sens trop vieille, déjà trop morte dans mon corps si jeune. Et cela me tue. Tout ce qui devrait me faire vivre me fait lentement mourir.

Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule, embrasse du regard ma chambre et la quitte en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. J'espère ne pas être en retard. La vie n'attends pas, il faut être capable de la cueillir tant qu'elle encore mûre.

C'est à peine si je m'entends descendre les escaliers. Je passe devant le salon et m'arrête brusquement. Devant moi se tient ma mère dans toute sa splendeur, un châle ornant ses maigres épaules dans une position étudiée au millimètre près. Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se hausse sur son visage figé.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Hors de la maison, répondis-je avec évidence en tentant de passer.

- Je ne te l'autorise pas. Tu n'es pas encore en âge de prendre des décisions.

- J'ai dix-sept ans désormais, je le suis.

- Non. L'âge minimum est de dix-huit ans, alors tu vas reposer ce vulgaire sac dans ta chambre et descendre m'aider à la cuisine. Marguerite s'est coupée avec un couteau. Va donc lui chercher un pansement.

Marguerite apparaît, le visage tordu par la douleur et montrant son doigt par lequel s'échappe un liquide d'une intense couleur pourpre.

- Je pars, affirmais-je avec force.

- Tu laisseras ta sœur se vider de son sang ?

- C'est une coupure au doigt.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Je m'y étais attendu après tout, je savais pertinemment que cela allait se passer ainsi. Ma mère ne me laisserait jamais m'en aller sans tenter de me retenir, non pas parce qu'elle tenait réellement à moi mais parce qu'une main d'œuvre habile était toujours utile. Cela faisait bien un an que l'idée de rejoindre la marine avait germé dans mon esprit avide d'aventure et de changement. Six mois que je me renseignais avec application. Trois que j'avais appris le passage d'un de leur bâtiment notre île reculée. Un que mon sac m'attendait sagement en dessous de mon lit.

Je contournais rapidement ma mère et posa ma main sur la poignée glacée de la porte. Je sentais le regard métallique de ma mère pesait dans mon dos tandis qu'elle attrapait une poigne de mes cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas l'âge requis ! cria-t-elle.

- Je l'ai pour là où je vais.

Elle mit quelques instants à relâcher mes cheveux. Puis elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- La Marine ? Tu es une femme, tu n'as aucune chance ma pauvre.

Je tournai la tête et répondit franchement à son regard. J'irradiais d'une volonté toute nouvelle. Cette volonté, celle de ne pas être une adolescente dénuée de matière grise prête à tout pour contrer sa mère car je cite « elle est trop pas cool », celle de devenir quelqu'un bien, de découvrir la femme que j'étais entourée d'homme, grandir, aussi simplement que cela. Loin. Ailleurs.

- Tu n'as jamais eu aussi tort, dis-je avec véhémence en ouvrant la porte et en franchissant le seuil.

Cette maison, je ne devrai plus jamais la revoir. Par la suite, il m'arriverait de regretter mes deux sœurs, Marguerite et ses nombreuses conquêtes, Mina et son agaçant romantisme. Mais ce sentiment de regret ne sera jamais assez fort pour me faire retourner en arrière.

Je marche sans m'arrêter. Je songe à toutes ces histoires où les jeunes filles lancent un dernier regard embué de larmes en arrière. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Il me semble entendre le cri de ma mère.

- Tsuru !

Ce cri vient se perdre dans la nuit, et dans l'oubli, il est condamné à tomber. Plus tard, j'aimerai ce nom, et plus jamais il ne sera prononcé sur un ton haineux, comme avait pour habitude de le faire ma mère.

Mes pas me guident vers le centre du village. Personne ne me regarde car je ne regarde personne. Ce doux sentiment d'invisibilité m'enveloppe de son manteau rassurant, me poussant vers ma destination. Pitié que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

C'est en formulant cette pensée que je le vois. Il se tient là, fier et imposant, défiant la mer. Le navire de la marine est d'une couleur bleu maya qui me rappelle la mer lors des plus beaux jours. A l'instant même où je le vois, je ressens le besoin de voir ses voiles se hisser, sa coque fendre les flots et son corps entier prendre le large. Je vois les fils qui l'entourent comme pour m'inciter à m'approcher et je comprends que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

C'est avec joie que je laisserai la mer me prendre.

Plus je m'approche, plus le bâtiment me paraît imposant. Et je me pose mille questions. Comment quelque chose de si gros peut flotter si facilement ? Comment peut-il se déplacer avec une telle masse ?

Déjà, je me voie m'entraîner entourée d'homme, la sueur au front, l'arme au poing. Je vois des stratégies s'élaborait dans ma tête. J'ai toujours adoré les stratégies. Les complexités de l'esprit humain sont un de mes principales centre d'intérêt et arriver à les percer à jour seront mes plus grandes victoires.

J'attache mes cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus en une longue queue. Ils ne me gêneront plus désormais. J'effleure du doigt les perles accrochées à mes oreilles, que j'avais un jour trouvé en allant me promener sur les rives. Et je fais un pas en avant. Pour aussitôt tomber arrière.

Ma tête heurte violemment le quai et des étoiles apparaissent. Une tête que je qualifierai d'imbécile heureux s'immisce dans mon champ de vision.

- Oups, je t'avais pas vu, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Excuse-toi plutôt, commente une voix agacée.

Je me relève lentement et examine les deux garçons qui me font face. Ils ont environ mon âge et porte l'uniforme de la marine. Mais aucun insigne, aucune cape, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont encore des bleus. Le premier, celui qui m'a élégamment fait tomber, a des cheveux de jais hirsutes et des yeux obsidiennes qui me regarde avec joie. Un sourire flotte sur son visage bronzé. Sa chemise aux manches déchirées laisse voir des bras musclé et sa carrure laisse deviner un corps tout aussi bien bâti. Le second jeune homme n'est pas en reste. Ses sourcils forment un angle que je qualifierai de « déterminé », faute de ne pas vouloir l'insulter car il me paraît le plus censé des deux et également parce que le coup sur ma tête appauvrit mon imagination. Une coupe afro couronne tout, en plus d'un nez droit et d'un regard tout aussi déterminé.

- Désolé, allez m'en veux pas, s'exclame le premier en assenant un coup de poing sur ma tête.

Mon imagination, si ce n'est ma personnalité entière, a du disparaître sous la puissance du coup.

- Garp, triple idiot ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas te servir de tes poings ?

- Je croyais que l'entraînement était la voie menant au succès, rétorqua Garp en se grattant la tête dans une parfaite imitation de l'incompréhension même.

Le second poussa un soupir et m'aida à me lever. Le sol tanguait sous mes pieds mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas montrer de faiblesse juste avant de vouloir entrer dans la Marine. Alors je me détachais de mon sauveur et envoyais un coup de pied bien senti dans les parties du brun à la coupe hirsute.

- Tu sais ce que tu es ? lui demandais-je en me penchant vers lui tandis qu'il haletait de douleur sous les yeux amusé de son ami.

- Sen…go…ku… aide-moi…

Le dénommé Sengoku sourit et croisa les bras.

- Tu es un imbécile, dis-je.

- Je suis… G…

- G ? répétais-je.

- Ga…

- Gamin ? le coupais-je.

-…R…

- Radicalement ridicule ?

- …Garp.

- Eh bien je sens que ça va pas être de tout repos avec des imbéciles dans ton genre.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Sengoku en ignorant son ami qui se relevait.

- Je veux rejoindre la Marine.

Aussitôt, le visage de Garp s'illumina tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage calme de Sengoku.

- Toi aussi ? s'écria-t-il.

- Pas « toi aussi », corrigea Sengoku. Nous, nous l'avons déjà rejoint.

- On pourrait former un trio ! Ce serait cool, les trios c'est toujours plus cool que les duos. Pas vrai Sengoku ?

Rien ne me paraissait très cool dans cette phrase.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? questionna Garp en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être perplexe. Soit cet imbécile était vraiment un idiot fini de la pire espèce et n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais une femme, soit l'idée qu'une femme puisse rejoindre la Marine ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Et ça, c'était perturbant.

- Tsuru, répondis-je avec hésitation.

- Tsuru avec un T comme courage ? s'enquit-il.

- Il n'y a pas de T dans courage, répliquais-je.

- Ne t'attarde pas sur les détails T comme courage.

Garp me saisit rapidement par l'épaule ainsi que Sengoku et nous serra avec affection. Il nous tourna d'instinct vers l'océan et cria d'une voix forte entrecoupée de son rire tonitruant :

- Moi, G comme gamin, S comme saucisse et T comme courage allons devenir les plus grands marines que le monde ai connu !

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait cette promesse. Tout ce que j'ai su, c'est que c'était un réel imbécile capable de se qualifier lui-même de gamin et qu'à l'heure où il avait prononcé ces mots, il devait avoir très faim pour oser qualifier Sengoku de saucisse.

Mais ce courage qu'il avait vu en moi allait me porter bien plus haut que je ne l'aurai jamais espéré.

* * *

_Voilà, je suis prête à recevoir vo__s critiques. Cela faisait longtemps que l'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur Tsuru m'obsédait. J'espère donc que cela vous a plu !_

_Bonne chance à toutes les participantes du concours, j'ai hâte de lire vos OS._


End file.
